Brooklyn's Flower
by Morning Glory Conlon
Summary: One dark dreary night Lilly finds herself on the Brooklyn Bridge. She's ready to end her life, but Spot Conlon won't allow this to happen on his bridge if he has anything to do with it
1. Spot's Heroic Deed

            The icy cold rain beat against Lilly's face as she ran down the dark streets of Brooklyn. The thunder clashed loudly over and head and a sudden flash of lightning illuminated the streets for a split second before sending it back into its dark and dreary state. The puddles that had collected on the cobblestone road splashed under her feet soaking through her boots. Her dress skirts clung to her legs, Lilly tugged at them to make it easier to get to where she was going.  Warm salty tears ran down her cheeks mixing with the freezing rain.

            Lilly's thoughts of her family, friends, and the life she once had raced through her head at a mile a minute. She didn't know anything for sure any more, but there was one thing she did know, tonight was the night Lilly was going to end her life. Just then another bolt of lighting flashed revealing the massive steel bridge standing ahead. It's cold steel beams and supports weren't inviting in the lifeless night. In the day the bridge opened it's arm to every one welcoming them to walk from Brooklyn to Manhattan, but tonight the bridge had other plans.

            Lilly stopped at the foot of the bridge. Her heart was pounding so heard against her rib cage it hurt. She paused for a moment before she took her first step onto the Brooklyn Bridge. All of her thoughts were put on hold as she walked solemnly towards the center of the bridge. 

            The rain beat down on her harder with each step towards the center. Lilly looked around the bridge there was no one around as far as she could tell, but the blinding rain was impairing her vision. She took a deep breath and walked from the middle of the bridge to the edge. It was like she was trapped in a trance and couldn't break it. Lilly gripped the rail of the bridge. The cold steel beneath her hands sent chills up her spine. She slowly climbed over the rail. Her hands trembling fist, then her whole body.

            Once on the other side she looked down at the rushing water below. White caps peaked on the small waves created by the wind. Lilly swallowed hard, the cold water showed no remorse. The rain made it hard for Lilly to keep her grip on the railing. 

            Spot was walking back from Manhattan after a long game of poker. He whistled to himself as he walked along in the rain. Nothing could ruin his night. Spot had cleaned the Manhattan boys out pretty well and was going to be able to take the day off tomorrow. He was a third away from the center of the bridge when he spotted Lilly leaning over the edge, "D'is can' be good." He frowned as he walked towards her. Spot didn't want to startle the girl incase she let go before he could talk her out of jumping.

            "Hey, you don' wanna do it." He said to her in a tone that told her to give him a chance to talk to her. Lilly looked over at him.

            "Go away, just let me do this. It's the only way to stop the pain." Lilly cried her heart was full of pain that would never go away. She wished the boy would go away and wouldn't try to stop her.

            "I ain't gonna let you'se do d'is." He said to her being his usual self, "Yah see d'is heah is me bridge an' I don' wan' tah be responsible fer some one jumping off of it." Lilly turned to face Spot. She wanted to see whom she was talking to.

"I don't care who you are, who's bridge this is, and…." Lilly's foot slipped out from under her, she lost her balance and screamed. She tired to clutch onto the railing as tight as she could, but the wet slippery railing was no match for her.

"Hol' on." Spot said reaching over the edge and grabbing her by the wrists, "I ain't gonna let you fall." He promised her.


	2. Falling for Her

            Lilly twisted her wrists in Spot's hands so she was holding on to his wrists. The rain ran down Spot's arms and under his and Lilly's hands, making it hard to hold onto each other. Lilly could feel her hands slipping from his.

            Spot held on as tight as he could, "I ain't gonna let you'se fall." He said again as he began to slowly pull her back over. The weight of her skirts being soaked with water made it a little harder for Spot to pull her over. Lilly tried to get her footing on the bridge and pull herself up.

            Once she was halfway over Spot grabbed her around the waist and pulled her the rest of the way over, "Why'd you try and stop me?" She cried her whole body was trembling. Spot still held onto her still just incase she tried to jump again. Spot didn't think she really wanted to kill herself, if she did she would have done it the first time and not have turned to talk to him.

            "Cause you'se really didn' wan' tah do it." He said softly to her. He felt her jump when the thunder crashed right over them. Spot had stopped her because he didn't want to be responsible for something he knew he could of stopped, plus no one through them selves off his bridge.

            Lilly knew he was right a shudder went through her body, she wasn't sure if it was from the cold or if it was from the thought of her jumping off the bridge. She could feel the freezing rain soak through her dresses. Spot held her body close to his trying to comfort her, but he wasn't too sure of what to do. Lilly could feel her knees buckling underneath her. Finally her knees gave out and she collapsed to the ground, Spot knelt down next to her. Spot looked around there was no one else on the bridge so he gently rubbed her back.

            Neither of them spoke for the longest time. The rain beat down on the two of them soaking. When Lilly's sobs quieted down Spot let go over her and held her shoulders, "C'mon lets get outta dah rain." He said standing up and holding his hand out to her. Lilly took his hand and stood up. Spot put an arm around her and led her towards Brooklyn away from Manhattan where she had come from. The storm continued to squall.

            The two of them reached the Brooklyn Lodging House. Once inside the warmth of the lodging house seemed to wrap around them like a blanket. Spot kept his arm around her and held her other arm. He gently led her through the dark around the obstacles of the lodging house and up into the bunkroom. 

            Spot didn't have to turn any of the lights on. He knew his lodging house like the back of his hand, "You'se can stay in d'at bunk." He said pointing to his bunk. Spot walked in the dark over to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of clothes. Spot got a belt out for Lilly, "Heah you'se can change in there." He pointed towards the washroom and turned on the light for her.

            Lilly took the clothes her hands were shaky as she did. She walked into the washroom and into a stall. She began to peel her wet clothes off of her body piling them onto the floor.  She pulled on the over sized shirt and pants. Lilly pulled the belt through the loops and buckled it as tight as she could get it.

            Spot changed his clothes quickly. He grabbed a chair from the card table and pulled it up to the window. Spot waited for Lilly to come out of the washroom, "Heah's an' extra blanket case you'se get col'." Spot said handing it to her. He didn't understand why he cared about this girl he just met so much, but for some reason he did.

_Spot you'se don' even know her name, how could you'se care fer her. You'se were just lookin' out fer yer bridge d'ats all you'se really don' care fer her. You'se could nevah care for her, you'se nevah cared fer any one in yer life besides yerself. Besides you'se saw how she was dressed, she could nevah care fer you'se._

Lilly nodded and took the blanket, "Thank you." She said barely audible. Spot's hand brushed against hers as he handed her the blanket and he felt a chill go down his spine.

            _Could I have feelings for some one I don't even know?_

"G'night." He said to her. Spot watched her walk over to his bunk and lay down. Spot walked over to the chair across the room and sat in it. He put his feet up on the window ledge leaning back to get comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

            Lilly laid in the bunk tears silently rolling down her cheeks. She was a girl with every thing and now she had lost it all. Lilly could never go back to where she had come from. She looked over to the boy who had saved her life. She could see his outline every time the lightning flashed and began to wonder about him, until she had finally drifted off into a light sleep.

            Spot watched Lilly sleep, _She is sure beautiful, but I can' do nothin'. She ain't gonna stick around tomorrow. She ain't even gonna give me a second look…_


	3. Everything and Anything for Lilly

            **Author's note:** Okay bare with me. I finished writing this at 3:13 am. I don't know how well it is written. In a few chapters the rating on this story will go up. If you find any mistakes please let me know. I am not good at catching my own mistakes. Please review it helps me with my writing. The next chapter will be up in a few days. Well good night or morning to you all.

The sun slowly danced across the bunkroom floor and crept up the side of the bunks. Lilly could feel the warm sun spread across her face. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. Lil sat up and looked around where she was she didn't recognize the place. Soon her eyes fell upon the boy from the night before. He looked so peaceful and at ease.

            Lilly swung her legs over the edge of the bunk and placed her feet down on the cold hardwood floor, the icy air in the bunkroom caused her to shudder. Lilly stood up and walked across the bunkroom. A few of the old floorboards creaked.

            Spot heard her move through the room, he opened his eyes and watched her walk to the washroom, _'Jus' like you thought Spotty boy not even going to look at you a second time.' _ Spot noticed some appalling looking bruises and cuts on her neck and arms that he hadn't been able to see the night before in the dim light. 

            Lilly slipped into the washroom and gathered her clothes, which were still damp. She went back out to the bunkroom the soft snores and mumbles of the sleeping newsies could be heard. Spot kept on watching her knowing she was about to leave. When he saw her turn to the door he called out to her quietly, "Leavin' wid out sayin' good bye?" He asked lifting his feet up to the windowsill. He leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. Spot watched as Lilly jumped startled by him. Lil didn't know that he was up and watching her.

            "I…I was…a." She didn't know what to say to him. 

            "I wish you woul'n' leave before I buy yah breakfast." He said to her. It would buy him more time to find out what she was all about. Spot placed his feet to the ground and stood up. He walked across the bunkroom standing right in front of her stopping her from moving any further towards the door.

            Lilly looked down at her dress and played with the edge of her dress nervously. She couldn't look up at him. There was something about his piercing blue eyes that made her feel if she looked into them he would be able to see into her soul and know everything about her, her every thought, her every fear, and this scared her. Lilly found Spot intimidating. 

            Spot took the dress from her arms; Lilly didn't try to stop him. He placed the clothes on a bunk behind him.

            _'Looks like she's giving you d'at second look Spot. Don't going blowing it now. She's different then the rest of them, you need to try a different approach to this.'_

            "So you got a name?" He asked her quietly, "Or am I gonna hafta call you'se Angel?"

            Lilly finally looked up at Spot, "My name?" She repeated like he had asked her the most difficult question in the whole world. She wanted to lie to him, but some how he would know that she had lied, "It's Lilliana De Rinari."

            Spot was a bit surprised he had read that name in the newspaper many times before. He wondered if Lilly was the daughter of Lorenzo De Rinari one of the biggest lawyers and tycoons in New York, "I'm Spot Conlon, fearless leader of Brooklyn, an' I am ad yer service, Miss De Rinari." Spot bowed to her.

            _'Damn it! She has to be that lawyer's daughter. I bet he's worried abou' hoir…an' if I'se bring hoir back he's goin' tah have tah ya a reward. Hey may I'se gotta chance eithah way.'_

            "Nice to meet you." Lilly said to him with a slight smile. The thoughts of her father plagued her. She was surprised that Spot hadn't asked her any questions.

            Spot study Lilly's features. She had all the refined facial appearances of an upper class person. Her light olive colored skin was smooth and soft. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Her eyes were most stunning shade of emerald green he had ever seen and they seemed to mesmerize him. The soft brown curls framed Lilly's face, falling gently to her shoulders. Her light pale supple and tender lips were so inviting, but Spot didn't make a move. Lilly's body was like one of a goddess, every curve, every angle was flawless. Spot thought to him self, _'Some one of her beauty and stature surely has to be taken.'_

Spot's eyes traveled down to her neck and he looked at the bruises, now that he was closer to her he could see that they were in the shape of a hand. _'How coul' some one place there hands on her. What could she have possible done to any one to make then hoit her?" _Spot looked up into her eyes, "Lilliana can I ask yah how you'se got d'em bruises on yer neck and arms?" He didn't mention the other countless bruises covering her body.

            Lilly put her hand up to the side of her neck fingering the bruises and cuts lightly. They still hurt and the struggle was still fresh in her mind, "They…. they are from my fiancé." She whispered quietly.

            Spot frowned hearing this. He knew he couldn't bring her back to where she had come from, not until he found out everything about her and about who had done this to her. Spot had decided that he was going to soak the guy who did this.

            _'Whad is happenin' tah me? I actually care for a goil I'se haven' known fer more d'en four hours. Now the question is can she ever care for me. Will she trust me enough to tell me everythin'?'_

            Most of the Brooklyn guys were getting up and heading towards the washroom. It didn't stun them to see Spot standing in the middle of the room talking to a girl. They had seen this may times before and new how the routine went. If the girl were still with him later in the day, they would all find out whom she was and if she was the girl of the week or if she was off limits, because he was still working on her.

            "Spot please don't take me back there, I'll give you anything you want." Lilly's hands began to tremble. The tears fill her green eyes threatening to spill over. 

            Spot took her hands into his, "I won' make yah go back." He promised not wanting to see her cry, "I promise yah." 

            "Thank you." She whispered to him quietly. Lilly's worse fears were about to come true. Carver was surely going to kill her when he found out she was gone. Not to mention her father. He would have every officer, every one and any one in New York looking for her until they found her. Lilliana was good as dead no matter what, she was beginning to wish Spot had let her jump, at least that way it would have been a quick death instead of what was coming.


	4. Front Page

            For a second they got closer, _'what are yah doin' Spot?' _He dropped her hands and took a step back, _'Yah can' do d'is now. She's vulnerable right now and it woul'n' be right.' _Spot couldn't believe how he was acting. It wasn't like him just to pass up a beautiful girl like this. He looked over at her and took his hat off, "Heah put d'is on and pull all yer hair up intah it." Spot held it out to her. Lilly took it and did as she was told. Both Spot and Lilly could feel the awkward tension between the two of them.

            Chance walked over, "Heya Spot we'se gotta small problem wid Harlem again." He said breaking the silence.

            "Well I'se shoah you'se can take care of it." He said to Chance, "I'se puttin' you'se in charge. If you'se got any more problems let me know." He placed a hand on Chance's shoulder, "Okay?"

            "Alright." He nodded and the headed out of the lodging house. 

            Spot looked over at Lilly. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. He wanted to know why some one like her, with her money and her life, the power that she held because of her father, would want to kill them self, "So you'se gonna stay heah fer awhile?" He asked her.

            _'Whads got yah so noivous? She's a goil ain't like you'se nevah been wid one before. Get a hold of yerself.'_

            "Cause if yah do, yah know I can keep yah safe. No one will hoit yah while I'se still alive." Spot looked at her deep into her eyes. Lilly could tell he was trying to read her, "Me guys will look out fer yah an' of course I will look out fer yah no mattah what."

            Lilly thought about it. She knew she couldn't go back to where she had come from. If she did they would only continue to abuse her. She knew she would surely get it for running away in the first place. She was afraid of Carver he physically, mentally, and sexual abused her in every way. Lilly had never been strong enough on her own to leave her family, but maybe with the help of Spot she would be able to, "Yes, I would like to stay here."

            Spot smiled he was glad she was going to stay, "Alright, if you'se gonna stay we'se gonna need tah get you'se a bunk of yer own." He put his arm around her. Lilly tensed up and Spot felt it, "Relax Lilly. I ain't gonna hoit yah." Lilly remembered hearing those words so many times and it always lead to something unwanted. Spot could sense that his touch was unwelcome and he took his arm away.

            "Heah how abou' d'is one heah." He pointed to the one right next to his. This way he would be able to watch her and make sure none of the guys messed with her. Lilly nodded not sure what to say to Spot, "Yah can keep dah clothes yah got on. I'se will fin' yah some latah d'at fit bettah." 

"You'se okay?" He asked her, "You'se awfully quiet." 

            "I'm…" Lilly was going to say fine, but she knew he would just see through her lie.

            "I didn' think so." Spot shook his head and then smiled, "C'mon I'se gonna show yah all of Brooklyn taday tah get yer mind off of things d'at are troublin' yah."

            Lilliana looked at Spot. She had never had any one treat her so nice unless they wanted something in return. Lilly was a little afraid. She did not know what Spot's intentions were. Spot noticed she acted like she didn't trust him, but there had to be some sort of trust there, Lilly did come back to the lodging house with him, "Whad da yah say?"

            "Okay." She looked around and noticed most of the bunkroom was empty now. 

            "Alright let's go." He said walking out of the bunkroom waiting for Lilly at the door. Lilly slowly followed behind him. She was afraid that some one might notice her, "Lil' can I call yah d'at?" Spot asked. Lilly nodded, "Well I'se got a plan, yah see tamarra is gonna be yer foist lesson as a newsie."

            "My first lesson as a newsie?" She asked him unsure of what he met. The only lessons she had were on how to act proper and how to read write and arithmetic.

            "Yup I can tell you'se got what it takes tah be a newsie." Spot said as they walked out of the lodging house and down to the street. He headed towards the distribution office to check the headline and maybe sell a few papers as he showed Lilly around. Maybe he could show her how to sell today, then tomorrow Lilly could give it a try, "See me and me close boys are gonna teach yah all yah need tah know. Me, Chance, and Blade 're gonna teach yah tah walk, tawk, act, sleep, breath, eat, an' figh' like a Brooklyn newsie." Spot looked over at Lilly. He thought he saw a smile and he had to make sure. Spot nudged her lightly, "Is d'at a smile I see?"

            Lilly looked over at him and gave him a half smile, "Thank you, Spot." She said to him as they walked into the gates of the distribution office. Spot grabbed one of Blade's papers.

            "You'se know d'at smile you'se got is really pretty. Jus' wish I coul' see dah res' of it." He opened the paper and looked at the front page sure enough as he thought Lilly was on the front page. He folded the paper then whistled loudly to get every ones attention. Every one stopped what they were doing and turned to face Spot.

            "Whad's goin' on Spot?" Blade asked walking up to him and standing. The rest looked at them.

            "Listen up. Yah all know d'at we'se gotta new member last nigh." Spot looked around at them all. There were whispers, catcalls, and grins from most of the guys. Spot smirked and crossed his arm over his chest. He knew exactly what all his guys where thinking. Spot shook his head, "Now 're frien' heah has a small problem as you may know or all soon know from dah headline taday." There was a ruffle of papers, "It's are job tah make shoah nothin' happens tah her.  Any one you heah tawkin' about her or plannin' on tonigh' her in. Any thin' d'at migh' have anythin' tah do wid her goin' back tah her fathah you'se let me know. D'ey gonna be dealin' wid me." Spot glared at them all to let them know he was dead serious.

            "Yeah, we'se got it." Blade and Chance said stepping up besides him. They looked at all the guys to let them know that they wouldn't only be messing with Spot, but they would be messing with them too. Chance and Blade were two of Brooklyn's best.  The rest of the nodded, they figured that the girl must have been pretty important to him if he was threatening them like this.

            "Alright carry dah bannah!" He shouted out to all of them, "D'ese papes ain't sellin' d'em selves." Spot watched them all leave. Once they were gone Spot turned to Lilly, "Ready fer d'at tour of Brooklyn?"

            "Yes." She felt much better about everything now that Spot had told his guys what was up. Spot nodded and led her down the street.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            On the other side of the City Lorenzo De Rinari and Carver were just waking up to start the search for Lilliana, "Don't worry Son." Mr. De Rinari clapped his hand on the back of Carver's shoulder, "We will have her back here no matter what. Lilliana will pay for running away like this."

            Carver nodded, "I have my guys out there looking for her now." 

            "Good, good." He said nodding, "Lets go. The business does not run its self. Plus we have planning to do for this wedding. This wedding will happen if it's the last thing I do."


	5. Second Look

            A few weeks had past there had been rumors of people being in Brooklyn looking for Lilly, yet no one had come to the lodging house for her. They had been spotted walking down the streets.

            Carver decided that she wasn't in Manhattan. He has searched every inch and couldn't find her. Carver had gone to the lodging houses in Manhattan, Orphanages and Tenements to look for her. He was headed towards The Battery and Brooklyn next. The Battery wouldn't take him more then three hours seeing as it was so small.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~

             Lilly sat on her bunk drawing. She had taken up the hobby over the last few days, and had been using it to take her mind off of the wild rumors that were flying around. Lilly glanced up at Spot every once and awhile.

            Spot sat across the room playing poker with his guys. He looked as if he was having a good time. Laughing he took some more of Chance's and Blade's money. Spot happened to look over at Lilly catching her eye. A small smiled playfully danced across her lips causing Spot to smile right back at her.

            "Fold." He said putting his cards in the center of the table. Spot walked over to Lilly's bunk and sat down on the edge. Facing her he asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

            "Just drawing." She said to him handing him one of the finished drawings.

            "Not bad." Spot held the drawing up towards Blade, "Even looks like him." He handed her the drawing back and noticed she had gone back to the sketch that she had been working on before he came over. Spot watched Lilly noticing that she would look over the edge of the paper at him. He slowly slid over next to her. Lilly covered the paper.

            "You're blocking my light." She laughed lightly.

            "Nah, I think it's yer arm bein' ovah dah papah d'ats blocking your light." Spot said taking and lifting her arm off of the paper.

            "It was supposed to be a surprise." She said removing her arm totally from the paper, "It isn't done yet."

            Spot looked at it and smiled, "It's really good." He looked up his eyes locking with hers. Spot leaned in closer to her and placed his hand lightly under her chin. He kissed her lightly and then a little more passionate, 'She's gonna smack me know, I know it.' Lilly was surprised, but didn't pull away. When Spot broke the kiss there was an awkward moment, 'C'mon say something please.' Spot begged her in his mind. Lilly hadn't hit him, but this silence was killing him. It was worse then a smack.

            "I don't know what to say." Lilly played with the corner of her paper. Spot smirked as he watched her.

            "You know I've wanted tah do that fer dah longest time now." He admitted, "You'se jus' do sweet and stuff…an' beautiful…"

            Lilly blushed at all of Spot's comments, "Thank you."

            "An' I like havin' you aroun'…" He continued growing more nervous, "So I guess what I am tryin' tah say or ask is woul' yah be me goil?"

            Lilly looked up at him, "I like being around you too…" She was a little nervous Carver had never treated her right. He had been abusive to her and made her feel like she was nothing, but she didn't have any reason not to trust Spot. He hadn't done anything to her. Spot had been nothing, but kind and sweet. He made sure she had what she needed and that she was safe. Spot grew nervous. He wasn't sure if he had done the right thing.

            Finally Spot spoke again, "Jus' think about it fer awhile." He put his hand on top of hers, "Ready tah go tah dah club?" He asked standing up.

            "Yeah." Lilly and Spot walked out of the lodging house. Spot was feeling a little rejected and he was determined not to show it. The sun faded behind the tall buildings spilling golden drops of liquid light across the city.

            'She gave you that second look and then shot you down Spotty boy. Maybe she isn't the one for you.'

Spot's heart ached a little knowing he wanted to be with her and it would never happen, "Spot...I just want you to know it isn't you. It's just that with Carver…" Spot stopped her.

            "Lillian, I would never ever do anything like that to you and I will never let any one do anything like that to you ever again." He put his hand to her cheek brushing away a single tear, 'Even if you're not with me.' Spot thought to himself. Lilly nodded and put her hand over his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~

            Carver had just arrived in Brooklyn. He started with the lodging house. No one was there, "What do you want to do Carver?" Joshua asked he was one of Carver's friends who were helping him find Lilly.

            "We wait." He said turning the ledger around to read it. Running his finger down the list he found a girl by the name 'Lilly Conlon'.


	6. Dark Surprises

            The two of them walked to the club, "So how about we get you a nickname?" Spot asked getting them drinks, "Yer a newsie now."

            Lilly took the drink, "A nickname? Well what did you have in mind?"

            "Well I've put some though' intah it." He said to her stilling down and taking a sip of his drink, "How about Sketches?"

            "I like it." Lilly looked over at him running her finger around the rim of the glass.

            "Great!" Spot stood up and offered her a hand, "Lets go dance Sketches." Lilly took his hand and stood up. The two walked out to the dance floor. "So how shoul' I intraduce yah tah people? As me goil sketches or jus' this is Sketches?" He figured it couldn't hurt to ask one more time.

            Lilly wrapped her arms around him. She had been thinking about what he had asked in the lodging house for a while, "Your girl Sketches sounds good." She said. Spot leaned in and kissed her sweet lips again.

            They stayed at the club until eleven. Most of the guys were still enjoying themselves. They weren't quiet done getting drunk yet. Lilly and Spot headed back to the lodging house. Spot had had a little too much to drink. Lilly wrapped an arm around his waist to help him walk, "So Sketchy…you'se like bein' in Brooklyn?"

            "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be any where else." Lilly smiled at him. The pale moon filtered in and out behind the dark blue clouds. The lodging house came into view just as the clouds began to creep in and block out all the light.

            Carver and his two goons, Joshua and Tim waited in the dark lobby. Spot started to sing and act silly, "Lilly you are so beautiful…." Lilly laughed and put her other arm around his waist to keep him from falling. Carver and his friends could hear them coming down the cobblestone streets. Carver stood up. Joshua and Tim waited on either side of the door ready to jump spot when he came in.

            "Shh…" Lily laughed smiling. People who were trying to sleep were shouting down at Spot, "I don't think they enjoy your singing as much as I do." She kissed his nose lightly on the nose.

            "Alright…." He said kissing her cheek. Spot held onto her tightly, "So yah gonna stay in me bunk tonight?"

            "Um…maybe when you aren't so drunk." Lilly said as they stepped foot into the lodging house. Suddenly Lilly felt herself ripped away from Spot and she let out a short scream.

            "Sketch!" He shouted, the next thing he felt was brass knuckles pounding into the side of his head; everything went black.


	7. Love Conquers

            Lilly felt a hand cover her mouth and pull her body close to theirs, "Did you miss me?" Carver whispered in her ear; causing chills to run down her spine. Carver slowly ran his hand up the side of Lilly's leg and her side, right up to her cheek. Lilly knew exactly who it was and she began to panicked. Lilly couldn't hear Spot any where in the lobby. She wondered if he was here with her still.

 The clouds had passed over and her eyes franticly searched the lobby for Spot. She found him slumped to the ground over in the corner.  Tim and Josh had one of his arms each. A small amount of blood trickled down the side of his head. Lilly felt a wave of terror takeover her, "Don't worry about your little friend over there." He uncovered her mouth, but held her tightly, "Josh there will take good car of him."

            "What did you do to him?" Lilly asked her voice quivering. It had been dark when they entered and all Lilly had felt was Spot being ripped away from her.

            "Don't worry about him." Carver said jerking her towards the door. Lilly broke free from his grasp and ran over to Sot. Carver let her; Lilly hit Tom, but it had no effect on him. She knelt down next to Spot.

            "Spot…." Tears rolled down her cheeks from her crystal blue eyes, "Please open your eyes…. please say something to me…."

            Carver crossed his arms and watched her. Spot opened his eyes for her, "It's going to be okay, I promise." He whispered softly to her, "Don't cry please…"

            "Heart touching." Carver said clasping a hand over his heart and making a fake sympathetic look. He slowly crossed the dark room where the two were. Carver grabbed Lilly by the back of her neck and pulled her up so she was standing. He grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her away from Spot, "Stop your crying." Carver struck her across the face. Lilly instantly put her hand up to where he had hit her. She bit down on her lip so hard to keep from crying that she could taste the blood in her mouth, you sniveling little brat. You are lucky that is all you are getting. Wait until your father gets a hold of you."

            Carver nodded towards the other two, "Take care of him. Make sure we won't be seeing him any time soon." Carver grasped Lilly tightly and dragged her out of the lodging house.

            A few of the guys had been headed back to the lodging house from the club, "Chance!" Lilly shouted Carver hit her again.

            "Shut up! You'll only make it worse to for your self." Carver snarled. Lilly tried to pull back towards the lodging house, but Carver was just too strong for her. Lilly hoped that Spot would be okay like he promised her.

            Chance and Blade were pretty drunk and stumbling into each other, "Blade…ain't d'at Sketches…wid d'at othah guy?" He said repeatedly tapping Blade.

            "Yeah it is…" He said squinting at the two of them.

"I'm gonna go get Spot…cause I'se don' think she's supposed tah be wid him." Chance said as he ran towards the lodging house trying not to trip as he did.

Blade ran off to go help Lilly, "Let go!" Lilly screamed turning her wrists trying to get free from Carver's grip, "You're hurting me…"

"Do you think I care?" He asked tightening his grip eve more. Blade walked up behind Carver and tapped him on his right shoulder. Carver turned to look at Blade, "Wha-" He was cut off when Blade sent a right hook into his jaw. Carver stumbled back releasing Lilly.

"How stupid." Blade said shaking his head, "Sketch run!" He shouted grabbing the back of Carver's shirt to keep him from going after her again. Lilly knew she couldn't go back to the lodging house and headed towards the Club. Maybe she could get more help there. She found Bandit and told him everything that was going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chance ran into the lodging house. Josh and Tim were beating an already half consciousness Spot, "Lets make this a little more fair." Chance said tackling the guy who was hitting Spot now. Bandit had come back to the lodging house with Lilly and Blade to help Spot. 

"Stay back!" Bandit said grabbing the other guy who was soaking Spot. Blade ran out to go get Dr. Holman. Lilly ran over to Spot. Bandit and Chance soaked the two guys. Soon they ran out of the lodging house. Bandit and Chance helped Spot stand up, bringing him up to the bunkroom. Lilly followed them up.

Spot slipped in and out of consciousness. Lilly sat next to Spot. Her black eye and bruised cheek had been taken care of. She lightly held Spot's hand. The hours passed and Spot still hadn't woken up. It was around 3 am when he finally woke. His whole body throbbed with pain. His head pounded with the most intense pain and the fact that he had a hang over didn't help much either, "Lillian!" Spot panicked he couldn't remember exactly what happened. All he knew was that Lilly had been in danger. Spot went to jump up out of his bed, but he saw that Lilly had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. A sense of relief took over, "Lil…" He shook her gently. Lilly sat up straight and stretched slightly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. The doctor had left a bottle of pills for Spot to take away the pain. She reached for them and a glass of water, "Here." 

"Like some one tried to kill me...what happened?" He asked her taking the pills and water.

"Carver and his guys showed up. Josh hit you in the side of the head with his brace knuckles." Lilly explained how Bandit, Chance, and Blade had come to help them.

The clouds had been swept away by now. A small breeze gently blew threw the room causing a few wisps of hair to tickle Lilly's cheek, "God I am so sorry…" He said pulling her gently down onto the bunk with him. Spot saw the two dark bruises one on her cheek and the other by her eye. Spot embraced Lilly. He gently rubbed her arm, "I'se nevah gonna drink again. I'se don't wanna let any one hurt you'se like this. I promised you'se that I woul'n' let no one hoit yah and I did. D'is is all me fault."

"No it isn't…. no one knew they were going to be here." She said hugging him lightly back so she wouldn't hurt him, "It's okay because you are fine now and I am fine now."

Spot nodded and kissed her forehead lightly. He leaned back pulling her gently back with him. He made sure they were both comfortable, "Lillian I love you'se and I don' want you'se outta me arms. I promise you'se I ain't gonna let any one ever hurt you'se."

Lilly rested her head on Spot's chest listening to the sound of his heart beating and the rhythm of his breathing. His voice gently hummed, "I love you too." She closed her eyes and the two of them drifted of to sleep with hopes of being together for a long time.


End file.
